


Flashbacks

by boombox_btch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, I tagged Mei as a character but she's only mentioned, M/M, PTSD, Slight Angst?, australian omnium, fluff?, this is pretty cringey sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombox_btch/pseuds/boombox_btch
Summary: Because of their pasts, both Jamison Fawkes and Lucio Correia dos Santos suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.And sometimes they get flashbacks of their past, and the other has to find a way to calm their partner down.





	1. Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really any info about the omnium blowing up so I had to improvise, hope that's okay

The panic would hit Jamie out of nowhere.  
He would be doing simple things such as tying his shoe, brushing his teeth, hell, even when he was sleeping.  
One night, he was trying to get a wink of sleep and the panic hits him like a brick.  
He wakes up with a start, breath short and ragged, tears already starting to form in the corners of his eyes. His hands are shaking as he wraps them around himself, trying to bring warmth into his body which is rapidly getting colder and colder.  
Lucio’s not there, and he can’t pull himself out of his thoughts without anyone’s help.

*

  
The Australian Omnium was vibrating more than usual. A weird hum was coming from it, so Jamison Fawkes went closer to investigate. Before he knew it, the Omnium was on fire, bits of flaming shrapnel were flying everywhere, and the force of the blast has knocked Jamison off his feet and sent him flying through the air. There was a searing pain in his right leg, and when Jamison looked down, he saw a large, flaming piece of metal lodged into his lower shin; thick, crimson blood pouring from the wound; flames from the shrapnel licking at his skin. He lands on the hard ground, the pain in his leg rapidly getting worse and worse. Now his right arm is hurting too, and Jamison can barely muster enough strength to turn his head to the side and see another piece of scrap nestled in his arm. The sight of all the blood makes Jamison sick so he retches onto the ground beside him. The sky, which is filled with burning metal raining down on everyone in the Outback, looks like it’s on fire. Somehow, Jamison finds peace looking at it as his vision slowly fades to black.

*

  
While he’s lost in his memories, Jamie barely notices Lena bursting through his door - she probably heard Jamie’s ragged breathing mixed with his ugly sobs - and she practically screams, “Oh shit!” and runs out again, blinking her way down the hall to get to her destination faster.  
Jamie sinks back into his mind again, immediately forgetting his brief meeting (if you could call it that) with the Brit.  
After what seems like hours - though it’s probably only been about thirty seconds - Lena comes blinking back into his room, Lucio in tow behind her.  
“I heard loud breathing and crying, so I came to see if everything was okay, but I don’t know what’s happening, please help him!” Lena rambles, gesturing to Jamie, who’s sitting on his bed, knees curled up to his chest, rocking back and forth slowly, muttering nonsense to himself.  
“Oh, my god, Jamie!” Lucio rushes over to his boyfriend, “thank you for getting me, Lena.”  
She takes that as her cue to leave and blinks down the hall again.  
Lucio sits on the bed next to the taller man, trying to stay calm because he knows if he shows worry, it will set Jamie into a worse state.  
So he gently places his hands on Jamie’s face, making eye contact.  
Jamie’s amber eyes were clouded over, an obvious sign to Lucio that his boyfriend was reliving terrible memories.  
“Jamie, babe, you gotta come back to me,” Lucio whispers, wiping tears away from Jamie’s eyes as new ones start to fall. “Jamie!” Lucio moves his hands down to his shoulders now and shakes him slightly.  
He doesn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, but he needs to pull him out of this before he blacks out.  
Blood starts running from Jamie’s pointed nose, a signal to the smaller man that he needed to pull him out of this now.  
“Shit, Jamie.” The DJ scrambles to find a cloth of some sort to mop up the blood. He can’t find one, so he rips a small bit of fabric off the corner of his green pyjama shirt and holds it up against the bleeding nose while also pinching the bridge, trying to stem the flow.  
“Snap out of it, Jamie. I know you can do it,” Lucio mumbles. He glances back up at the amber eyes and notices they’re coming into focus.Blood stops flowing from his nose. “Yes, that’s it, Jamie, c’mon, I'm here.”  
Jamie's eyes come back into full focus and he blinks a couple times, his breathing slowly starting to regulate.  
“That’s it, babe. You're okay, you're fine, you're safe.”  
Slowly, Jamie lets go of himself and wipes his flesh hand across his face, getting rid of any tears Lucio might have missed. He notices Lucio’s fingers, covered in blood, wrapped around a ripped piece of fabric that’s also covered in blood.  
Lucio notices Jamie’s eyes wander and he says, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when it started. I should be a better boyfriend and actually be here for you,” he scolds himself.  
Jamie, unable to talk as he’s still trying to get regular amounts of oxygen into his lungs, shakes his head and rests his forehead on the smaller man’s.  
Lucio places the blood-filled cloth on the bedside table and places his hands on Jamie’s biceps, running his hands up and down them, bringing warmth back into the limbs.  
“Not your fault,” the Australian’s voice is croaky from sobbing.  
Lucio just guides Jamie back to lying down, not even bothering to wipe the dried blood off his face.  
The two drift off to sleep, Lucio’s arms wrapped protectively around Jamie’s skinny frame.


	2. Lúcio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting y’all know: I didn't add in a specific memory for Lúcio simply because I don't know enough about his past. Sure, there’s Vishkar (which, albeit, I could've written about), but I feel kinda wrong making something up for Lúcio. Idk man, I can't explain it.  
> Also, maybe this is cheesy/cringey? sorry?

Everyone at the base has always seen Lucio as upbeat, happy, carefree.  
There’s no reason not to, the DJ always had a smile on his face, the ghost of laughter always hung around him. It was hard to be around Lucio without smiling, he just gave off a good vibe.  
Maybe that’s why no one expected him to get panic attacks.  
They were few and far between, but when one happened, there was no way he could pull himself out of it alone.  
Sometimes he could sense them coming and he went straight to Angela. She was a miracle worker after all. The medic could help him through it, and when she was there, the attacks weren’t as bad.  
However, most times he didn’t know they were coming and he had to face them head on, barely suffering through them.  
He never told anyone about them, except for Angela, that is.  
Lucio, Lena, Hana, Jamison, and Fareeha were all out on the training field together, practicing tactics to use on their next mission. Everything was going well, Fareeha was hovering in the air because she would be scouting out enemies. Lena was blinking back and forth, checking all the available routes. Hana, Jamie, and Lucio were sticking together, Hana protecting Lucio, who’s making sure Hana doesn’t need to self-eject from her MECH Suit, and Jamie trapping the enemies so they’re easier to shoot.  
Their new tactics were working well, and they have already come to an unspoken agreement that this new plan is the one they’ll use.  
Everything was going well. Even though they were only shooting Training Bots, they were all having fun and anyone could tell from Hana and Lena’s laughter echoing throughout the training area.  
However, only Hana and Jamie were the ones to notice that Lucio has stopped skating alongside them.  
Hana noticed first so she stopped walking and turned around, seeing Lucio from afar, frozen on the spot, eyes wide in fear.  
Thinking their was something behind her, she turned her MECH around quickly but saw nothing.  
By now, Jamie noticed something wrong and stopped throwing mines at Training Bots to turn and look at his boyfriend. His face falls immediately when he sees Lucio begin shaking.  
Hana flies her MECH towards the DJ, closing the long distance in a short amount of time. Jamie, however, takes longer to hobble over to where Lucio stands.  
By the time Jamie had made his way over to his boyfriend, Hana had ejected from her MECH and she had guided Lucio to sit on the grass-covered ground.  
“Lucio? C’mon, buddy, look at me, snap out of it,” Hana repeats over and over. She doesn’t seem to know how to handle the situation.  
Jamie locks eyes with the DJ, but he’s not really looking. The shorter man’s brown eyes are unfocused, cloudy.  
It’s this characteristic that gives Jamie an insight as to what’s happening: Lucio’s having a panic attack.  
Immediately, he turns to Hana and tells her to go get Lena and Fareeha, which she does without hesitation.  
“Look at me, Lucio,” Jamie snaps, wincing at the harshness of his words. He’s really got to work on controlling his tone more.  
After what seems like hours (but it’s only really been about two minutes), Hana returns with Lena blinking along beside her, Fareeha gliding through the sky.  
“What’s wrong, love?” Lena asks when she reaches the two men.  
“He’s obviously in no state to respond, Lena,” Fareeha scolds, “we have to get him back to the base, Angela should know how to help.”  
The three girls argue over who is going to carry Lucio (because, even with all his protests, they won’t let Jamie do it because he wouldn’t be able to get him to the base fast enough. And, well, he can’t argue with that). Lena offers to do it but is quickly shut down by Hana who states that her blinks won’t work with added weight. Hana volunteers to go back into her MECH and boost the way back to the base, but Lena points out that the arms of her suit fold inwards when she’s boosting. Fareeha supplies the idea that they bring the medic to Lucio. They all agree.  
Against Jamie’s wishes, all three girls go together, leaving Jamie alone with Lucio, who now has tears forming in his eyes.  
“We’ll be back as soon as possible, love!” Lena reassures before blinking off towards the base, Hana and Fareeha in tow.  
Jamie starts panicking himself because he doesn't know what to do. If he can't bring himself out of his panic attacks, how could anyone else expect him to bring Lúcio out of his?  
And why hadn’t Lúcio told him about this? Surely this wasn't the first time it’s happened.  
The Australian quickly calms himself down by simply thinking about Lúcio panicking in front of him. He needs to find a way to help him, and he won't be able to do that if he’s panicking himself.  
“Lúcio, look at me,” he says it more gently this time, “you're here, you're safe. Everything's gonna be okay.” He repeats this like a mantra, all while switching between hugging Lúcio and rubbing his hands up and down the DJ’s biceps.  
Thankfully, Lúcio stops shaking and his breathing starts to become more regular. He ends up hugging Jamie back.  
“What was tha’ about, mate?” Jamie asks, not really expecting an answer.  
He didn't get one.  
Just then, Angela arrived, running alongside Hana, who ditched her MECH back at the base.  
“Is he okay? Are his breaths regular?” Angela bombards Jamie with questions he wasn't prepared for.  
All he can do is nod his head, let go of Lúcio, and make room for the medic to sit next to him.  
After a brief check-up of sorts, Angela comes to the conclusion that he’ll be fine (something Jamie suspected, but it's nice to hear it from a professional). She also believes that he might not talk for a couple minutes, maybe hours. He’s still in slight shock.  
The five of them find a way to carry Lúcio back to the base, where they set him on his bed in his room.  
Angela pulls Jamie aside briefly and thanks him for keeping Lúcio calm until she could get there.  
She also tells him how Lúcio gets these often.  
And then she leaves the two of them alone.  
“Hey,” Lúcio whispers.  
“G’day,” Jamie responds, walking over to the bed. “Why didn’t ya tell me abou’ those? Ya know I get them, too, so there’s no need to be ashamed.”  
Lúcio looks down in shame, “Just didn't want people figuring out, I guess. Everyone sees me as upbeat and happy, and I don't want to ruin that.”  
“Ya still should’ve told me.”  
“I'm sorry, Jamie, okay?” Lúcio snaps, voice raising slightly. “It was stupid… I was stupid.”  
“No no no, don’ say tha’,” Jamie whispers, sitting down next to Lúcio on the bed. “I jus’ wanted ta know so I could help ya next time.”  
“I'm sorry,” he looked down, “I'm sorry.”  
“Now you just sound like Mei,” Jamie jokes, hoping to get a laugh out of Lúcio.  
It works, because Lúcio snorts, which quickly turns into a laugh that Jamie falls in love with.  
When the laughter calms down, Jamie says, “I'm here for ya, mate. If tha’ ever happens again, let me know.”  
“Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the last chapter I said I would upload the second chapter on Tuesday (march 14) which I technically still managed to do (it's 11:49pm where I am when writing this).

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yup, that was a wild ride.  
> The second chapter will be up very soon (it's not going to tonight because 1) I need to write it, 2) I'm too tired to write it, 3) y'all can wait a couple days). It should be up either sometime tomorrow or sometime on Wednesday (it'll probably be up tomorrow, I can't resist my boys).  
> I'll update the tags and such after the second chapter has been posted


End file.
